


【九泽】检查

by zxdm9



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9
Kudos: 16





	【九泽】检查

彻底沦为车文写手。请各位对我的变态习以为常。

发烧姐妹篇（？

Summary：角色扮演＋录音＋咬＋chun药

伪斯文败类医生九X软萌软萌K泽

“这位病人，在问诊床上坐”陳零九推了推金丝眼镜框，从白大褂口袋里拿出乳胶手套，看着来人的眼眸里溢满了笑意。

床面很高，邱锋泽坐在上面，小腿在空中不停的晃来晃去。陳零九盯着那双纤细的腿看了好一会，然后终于忍不住握着白嫩的脚腕，把人拉近。

邱锋泽今天穿的是运动装，松松垮垮，反观那人白大褂的正经样子，深邃的眉眼高挑的鼻梁，再搁上一副眼镜。邱锋泽情不自禁的靠过去，把脑袋抵在陳零九肩窝蹭了蹭，说话的腔调也带上了撒娇的意味；“要开始检查了”

陳零九的指尖摸进口袋，修长的手指抓着一个小透明罐子，里面只有两片白色的药。

陳零九一手捏着药片，另一只手打开人的下颚，声音的低沉预示着危险：“嘴张开” 邱锋泽听话的张开唇，白色的橡胶手套伸入温暖的口腔，殷红的舌灵巧的划过指尖。调皮的人眨了眨眼，虎牙轻轻咬住指腹，有滋有味的吮了起来。陳零九立起手指，在人的口腔里搅弄着。邱锋泽的牙关合不上，唾液从嘴角留下，显得格外色情。白色的药片已经完全融化，陳零九勾起嘴角：“病人哪里不舒服呀？”天真无邪的表情让人几乎相信了。

那小小一片的药药性可是极强的，才过了没多久，邱锋泽就开始浑身燥热，前面的两点瘙痒难耐，后面的小穴瞬间变得湿滑起来。“零九…难受……”邱锋泽藏着星辰的眼睛起了水雾。就像一只到了发情期的软萌兔子一样无助。

“这里，肿起来了，要好好治一下”陳零九坏心眼的把一条腿挤进邱锋泽靠拢的两腿间，有心的用膝盖顶着人已经挺立起来的部位，如愿以偿的收货了色气的低吟。

看见陳零九只知道调戏自己，并没有要帮自己的意思。作为敏感点的乳尖痒的吓人，细细密密的感觉让锋泽无从抵抗。情难自禁的把手探进衣服里，抓着坚硬的肉粒一阵快活，喘的一声比一声高。原本粉色的乳尖现在已经红肿硬挺，邱锋泽眉眼之间皆是欲求不满的神情。

“哈……陳零九……你…行不……行……啊”邱锋泽的理智渐渐消退，难忍的欲望让他口不择言的对看的津津有味的人开口。

“我不行？你最清楚了”陳零九被挑战性的话语刺激到，拉下邱锋泽已经湿透了的底裤。那根东西已经完全硬了，断断续续的分泌着情液，“要来消毒了”

陳零九握住那根汁水淋漓的东西，用灵巧的舌从根茎往上舔，手也没闲着，握住下端的囊袋开始搓揉。仅仅是这样，邱锋泽已经被刺激的受不了了，白皙的手抓着床沿，嗯嗯啊啊的腻着声喘。看见邱锋泽深陷情欲之中，陳零九竟然有一种诡异的满足感，张口将顶端含进温暖的口腔，然后慢慢吞入整根。顶端已经进到口腔深处，陳零九开始卖力的鼓动腮帮吞吐着涨的发硬的性器。在陳零九又一个深喉，已经到了极点的邱锋泽拽着陳零九的粽发试图让人离开，“唔……啊……嗯啊……要出来了……零九……不要……不要……嗯啊啊啊啊……”

邱锋泽眼前一白，一股精液就浇在陳零九的喉壁上，他一幅满不在乎的样子舔了舔嘴唇。倒是邱锋泽呜咽着说脏，陳零九扣住他的后脑勺，四片唇瓣相交，腥鲜的味道在唇齿相依间蔓延。

吃了药之后不应期基本没有，邱锋泽的欲望马上又上来了，后穴一直得不到填充，瘙痒的感觉折磨把邱锋泽折磨的快疯了，药效到达了顶峰。邱锋泽急得双眼发红“唔……零九…快……来……里面好痒……嗯……进来” 陳零九细长的手指被邱锋泽的后穴紧紧包裹着，直直往最里面按去，大力的戳按着那个让邱锋泽浑身乏力的点，“嗯……啊啊啊……啊啊啊～”邱锋泽猛烈的颤抖起来，眼角氤氲着水汽，“嗯……不要……不要手指……零九…痒…唔……要……里面”支离破碎的句子，让陳零九更为疯狂。

抓起邱锋泽满是红印的腿，握住他颤抖的腰肢，陳零九直直的进入，邱锋泽觉得整个身体都被填满，那些难耐的瘙痒一瞬间被无边的快感和酥麻的脊柱的爽意替代。邱锋泽被伺候舒服了，仰起头发出一声喟叹，迷蒙的眼睛直勾勾的盯着陳零九看，把陳零九的魂都勾走了。

看着那人动情的样子，陳零九拿出了手机，“叮”的一声。开始录音。“零九？嗯……啊啊……啊啊啊啊～…啊啊啊”邱锋泽不解的看着陳零九的动作，几秒过后。邱锋泽的脸突然烧了起来，羞耻的收缩了一下后穴。

陳零九突然就着现在的动作换了个姿势，邱锋泽能敏感的感受到陳零九的性器在自己体内转了一圈，还胀大了几分。邱锋泽被折叠成一个羞耻的姿势，陳零九贴心的给人垫了一个枕头。陳零九把着细腰，再次开始抽插，结合处传来黏糊的水声和激烈的肉体拍打声。这个姿势能进到很深，更何况邱锋泽能清楚的看到陳零九是怎么进入的，被蹂躏成糜色的穴口毫无廉耻的紧紧吸着陳零九的性器。陳零九狠狠的抽插着，整根没入又拔出，穴内的嫩肉都翻了出来。穴口的褶皱也被强行撑平，磨的又红又肿。乳白色的精液和性器顶端流出的蜜液在床单上交融，形成一片水渍。

邱锋泽哆哆嗦嗦的又射了一次，被药物逼的敏感的身体在前面没有被抚慰的情况下射了出来。邱锋泽已经累极了，但是后面的肠道却还在出水。直到最后，邱锋泽满身潮红无意识的跟着陳零九的晃动身体，整个人如提线木偶一样接受着过量的性爱。也不知道他们究竟做了多少次，换了多少姿势，才堪堪把情欲压下去。

隔日

邱锋泽觉得身体不属于自己了，连眼皮都抬不起来的感觉太糟糕了。但后穴有被细致的清理过，还涂上了药膏。

“零九——，角色扮演好好玩阿～”金发的人撒娇一般的躺进了旁边人怀里。

“就说不要吃药了！很累吧”陳零九宠溺的摸了摸头。

“反正我撒撒娇没什么不可以的！”有恃无恐的人把头埋进爱人怀里，真的有点累。

——————————————————————————————

好玩个屁我要写死了

这梗不行…写不好


End file.
